Winter Death
by ZDarkFox
Summary: When Metal Sonic returns, terrible things happen


Thought I would take a break on my current story and write a short story about Sonic and his friends.

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all characters in this story is property of SEGA. All rights reserved.

* * *

**

"Ah, winter," Sonic thought laying down in his favorite tree branch. "the cold, ice, slick." He thought as he frowned. "I hate it. It's too slippery." He was wearing his normal running shoes and a green scarf tied around his neck. He looked out to see the snow covered plains and a little yellow dot fling toward him. "Finally Tails, somebody to talk to." He jumped down and stretched his arms as he saw the little yellow fox rush up to him.

"Sonic (pant, pant) Sonic" Tails said landing right in front of him and bent down as if he was going to die of exhaustion. "You have to come quick!"

"What's up?" Sonic asked in his usual tone. Tails had a frown on his face so something must have been wrong.

"Eggman (pant) machine (cough) fire (wheeze) Station Square!" He said in a hurry. At first Sonic was thinking it was all a joke. Usually when Eggman attacked he came after Sonic first, but he had never seen Tails pull it off so well. He looked like he was going to cry. He was just gonna lead Sonic to a open field then the usual gang would attack him with snowballs.

"Yea," Sonic said in sarcastic tone as he crossed his arms and smiled. "right... Eggman is attacked the city. Sure." Tails was still bent down trying to catch his breath.

"Well, it's not really Eggman. It's Metal Sonic." He said re-correcting himself. "He-he's back!"Sonic's old nemesis, created by signatures of his DNA, a killing machine, Metal Sonic. Created by Dr. Ivo Robotnick himself. The last time Sonic saw him was at the death egg, where they battle to the death. Sonic rolled his eyes. This was just a pathetic attempted.

"Oh so now it's Metal Sonic." He said leaning up against the tree. "You really need to make up you mind Tails." Tails got and looked at him with big eyes as a tear streamed down his cheek.

"You don't believe me do you?" He asked Sonic with a waver in his voice. Sonic's kiddish smile faded. Tails wasn't kidding. Tails turned around and wiped away the tear. "I didn't want to show you this." He took off heading for the city. Sonic had no choice now, he followed close behind him. The were headed down the old dirt road which was now covered in snow. Tails slowed down and stopped by a ditch in the road. He turned around to Sonic and pointed down in the ditch. Tears were poring down his face now. Sonic walked slowly over to the ditch. It was all burnt fire spots with burning wooden cabin and right beside the cabin was the lifeless mangled body of Amy Rose. Sonic was in disbelief, he walked over to the dead hedgehog on the ground. He fell to knees and he started to cry.

"This was Creams house, she died in the fire along with her mother." Tails explained. "Cream found a chaos emerald in the field, she went to show her mom. That's when Metal Sonic showed up. He took the emerald and burnt down the house. Amy was his second victim. She was too late to save Cream, she fought with all of her might, but it wasn't enough. Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze went to the city to stop him. I was sent to get you." Sonic clenched his hands with rage. Her face was in terror as she laid there. Sonic shut her eyes lifeless eyes.

"Let's go." He said not wasting time as he ran off to city. Sonic going top speed as Tails was trying to keep up. The ran over the hilltop and saw the city. It was bad, everything was on fire, the last time it was this bad Shadow lost his memory and aliens were dropping from the sky. They headed into the city which reeked of smoke and fire which was everywhere. "Where are they at?"

"In the heart of the city. The Daily Post." The ran through the fire filled streets over to the Daily Post where Shadow was cornered with Metal. Metal had Shadow by the neck holding him up at least five feet off the ground.

"Where is the last emerald hedgehog?" It asked a robotic tone. Shadow just spat in his dark red eyes. "You'll pay for that!" He said throwing him to the ground. In a blink of an eye, Sonic sped over to Shadow picked him and ran off to a safe location Tails following close behind. Behind them they could hear the dark cold tone saying "Look who came to play." They stopped at a decrepit coffee shop. He sat Shadow on a bench and knelt down beside him.

"Shadow, where's Blaze and Knuckles?" Shadow just looked down, Sonic knew that meant. Sonic slammed his hand on a coffee table. "Dammit!" He shouted as tears ran down from his eyes.

"Shh! He'll hear you." Shadow said in a hushed tone. Tails was crying like a baby. Shadow got up and walked over to Tails. He put his finger to Tails's mouth. He stopped immediately. "Shh!" he hushed.

"He's gone too far!" Sonic shouted as he sped off. Shadow and Tails followed behind him. The darkness closed around them as the looked for the Metal Devil.

"Where are you Metal!" Sonic screamed in the darkness. There was a quick swish sound as Shadow fell down to the ground with a thud. "No." There was another swish as Tails fell. "No!" he yelled as ran back to Tails. There was blood coming back from his chest.

"Come on buddy, hang on!" he said as he grabbed his hand. Tails motioned Sonic to come closer with his finger.

"Because the pressure of this world makes him take the toll," he sang quietly. "and it's tough to get away when you take a hold. The only way to break is to break the mold. You can't stop now Rock and roll. You can't stop now..." He said as his lifeless hand hit the ground.

"Time to die hedgehog!" it screamed as it rushed towards him with some blade in his hand. There was a sharp pain in his chest as blood pored out onto the black top. He fell to his knees.

"This world, where life is strong. This world, life's an open book." He sang with a weak smile. "This world, where compromise does not exist. In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! His world, where one is all this world. Never fear the fall. His world, where compromise does not exist in. His world of worlds, every step meets the rest!" He fell to ground as his heart beat stopped.

Sweat pored from his forehead as the snow dripped onto his noes. He opened up his eyes and glanced around. He was in the tree, it was all a dream? He jumped down into the snow as he glanced around there was a sudden burst a cold as some snow ball hit his head. There was laughing behind. He turned around to see Tails and Amy were laughing hysterically. He gave a relived smile as he ran the now covered plains chasing the two ti Enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Yea I know crappy ending but its better than nothing.

ZDarkFox


End file.
